One Hundred Rush Drabbles
by writergirl99
Summary: Eventually a total of one hundred drabbles based on prompts for a challange I was doing with friends. All different genres, pairings, ratings etc but nothing worse then a T rating
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the TV show Rush, any of its characters or any plot lines or quotes you recognise. It belongs to southern star and the creators/producers of the show. I am only writing this for my own entertainment, and do not get anything out of it, except my own enjoyment. Only thing that belongs to me is any OC's, these stories and my own twisted imagination.**

**Summary: It was dark, but she knew not to fear the darkness anymore. **

**Title: Fear of the dark**

**Genre: friendship/slight romance**

**Prompt: 032 - darkness**

**Pairings: Could be who ever you want... but I say Grace and Josh **

**Rating: T**

**Archives: none**

**Warnings/Spoilers: none**

Ever since she was a kid, she could remember fearing the darkness. She had seen much in her life that she started to think it would take over, and she would never see the light again. No one her age had seen as much darkness as her. No one like her, had been surrounded by this much darkness. And that's what hurt her the most. She was surrounded by this darkness, and had no chance to escape. That was, until she met him.

He made her smile and laugh. He made her belief in the light once more. He made everything seem ok. He made it seem like there was no darkness… only light.

Falling asleep now without a light was easy. She would fall asleep in his arms, and feel safe, warm and happy. She would know that there was an escape from the darkness. And he was the answer.

She was no longer afraid of the darkness.


	2. Decpetion

**Title: The mask of deception.**

**Prompt: 049 – deception.**

**Genre: Possibly Friendship. Angst. Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary: The mask would be torn from her face, leaving her vulnerable. Alone. And scared.**

**Pairings: Grace/Stella**

**Rating: I guess T for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show rush, any of its characters or any plot lines or quotes you recognise. It belongs to southern star and the creators/producers of the show. I am only writing this for my own entertainment, and do not get anything out of it, except my own enjoyment. Only thing that belongs to me is any OC's, these stories and my own twisted imagination.**

**Warnings: Femslash. If it offends you in any way, or makes you uncomfortable. Please don't read.**

"Why does it matter?"

"Why Grace?" Connor asked angrily. "Why? Because I'm married to you," he spat out. "Married. Do you have any idea what this could do to me?"

Grace was silent. She hadn't thought about how this could affect Connor. All she had been concerned about was her happiness. Although she had hid it from him. She told him as much.

"You were wearing a mask," he told her. "A mask of deception. And now that mask has fallen. And I see the real you."

He stormed out of the house and into the street where his car was parked and he took off a million miles an hour, creating skid marks on the road, and a horrible screeching sound.

Grace walked backwards until she was at the wall and sunk down to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes, and she tried hard to blink them away, not wanting to cry. She needed to be strong. She had brought this on herself, with the lies and deception.

There was a knock at the door, and she ignored it, hoping the person would go away. They didn't, and, moments later, she heard another knock. She continued to ignore them, and, when she didn't hear anymore knocking, she thought they had finally gone away. But no.

A body sunk down next to Grace and gave her a small smile. "The mask has finally worn away huh?"

"That's exactly what Connor said. Before he stormed out," Grace told Stella in a small voice. Stella put her arm around her, pulling her close.

"He's left Stell," Grace said in a small voice. "He left because my mask of deception wore off. Because I was honest with him."

"Don't worry," Stella told Grace. "I saw through your mask a long time ago. And I'm not leaving anytime soon. I promise," she said, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Grace kissed her back. "Better not," she teased.

"I won't," Stella promised. "I'm a lesbian too. If I left you, you'd tell everyone."

"And Leon would make a public announcement about it," Grace commented laughing.

"We both have masks," Stella told her. "Only yours has worn away. Mine has yet to do so."

"I'll support you when it does," Grace promised.

Stella pulled her closer knowing her lover would. Just like, she was doing now.


	3. Family

**Title: Family is what you make it.**

**Summary: it was only then she realised… family didn't have to be biological.**

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show rush, any of its characters or any plot lines or quotes you recognise. It belongs to southern star and the creators/producers of the show. I am only writing this for my own entertainment, and do not get anything out of it, except my own enjoyment. Only thing that belongs to me is any OC's, these stories and my own twisted imagination. **

Pool party. Didn't matter how old they were, according to Dom. They had to have a pool party. So that was the reason they were here now. At the local pool, with there beers, chips and noise.

For the entire afternoon, Kerry had pulled a few strings, and been able to hire out the pool, just for them and their pool party. The entire team had been invited. No… invited wasn't the right word. Because each and every one of them, had been forced to come. Under the pretence's that it would be good for them. So here they were.

Grace was lying on a banana chair watching Stella and Don try to push Michael into the pool. Lawson and Kerry were off to one side, sitting on the edge of the pool, having a conversation and Josh… Josh wasn't anywhere to be found.

Suddenly two strong arms lifted her from her chair and carried her towards the pool.

"Josh," she screamed knowing it had to be him. "Put me down!"

Josh ignored her, and instead ran towards the edge of the pool. Jumping in, with her still in his arms. She squealed.

When they came up, she saw everyone cheering wildly. She turned around and saw Josh grinning like an idiot. She swam over to him. And dunked him. Now he wouldn't be grinning like an idiot.

As Josh was underwater, he took his chance, grabbing Grace's ankles and pulling her under. Grace and Josh came up to – "Heads!" screamed out by Lawson as he bombed in.

This was their que, and everyone – even Kerry to every one's surprise – bombed in and started mucking around in the water.

Grace swam to the sidelines and watched. That was when it hit her. Family didn't have to be biological. They didn't have to be someone you married, or adopted. No. Family was what you made it. And these people right here. Her friends and co-workers. They were her family. And always would be.


	4. Fantasy

**Prompt: Fantasy**

**Title: Vampires?**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the TV show RUSH, any of its characters or any plot lines or quotes you recognise. It belongs to southern star and the creators/producers of the show. I am only writing this for my own entertainment, and do not get anything out of it, except my own enjoyment. Only thing that belongs to me is any OC's, these stories and my own twisted imagination.**

**Pairings: Grace/Josh implied relationship**

"Vampires?" Josh questioned Grace who lay on the bed next to him. Grace gave him a look, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with vampires?" Grace questioned, moving closer to him. Josh put his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Nothing. It's just… they seem so… unrealistic and -" he trailed off as Grace started laughing. "What?" he questioned her.

"It's just a fantasy novel Josh," she said with a small laugh. "Not a real life situation."

"I know… but vampires?"


	5. Games

**Title: Over used Games.**

**Summary: "Grace. I am sick of this. Just stop these games of yours."**

**Rating: Probably somewhere between K+ and T**

**Pairings: Grace and Josh! DUH! DO I WRITE ANYTHING ELSE??????**

**Genres: I guess romance/angst/drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show rush, any of its characters or any plot lines or quotes you recognise. It belongs to southern star and the creators/producers of the show. I am only writing this for my own entertainment, and do not get anything out of it, except my own enjoyment. Only thing that belongs to me is any OC's, these stories and my own twisted imagination.**

"I am so sick of this," Josh cried out extremely frustrated. Not only because of the situation he currently found himself in, but because of the other person. The other player in the "so-called-game." She kept changing the rules to suit herself. And he was over it.

"Stop playing games," he told her continuing to pace the room.

"I'm not," she said quietly.

"No?" he questioned. "Ok fine I get it…" he took a deep breath and caught her eye. "We're over Grace," he said walking out of the room. Grace ran after him.

"Josh," she called out after him. She caught up with him. He turned to her. "You keep changing the rules. How can I play if I don't know the rules?"

Grace kissed him full force on the lips, not knowing or caring for that matter if anyone saw them. She pulled back. "The rules are simple. Rule 1. You and me forever and ever."


	6. Laughter

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the TV show Rush, any of its characters or any plot lines or quotes you recognise. It belongs to southern star and the creators/producers of the show. I am only writing this for my own entertainment, and do not get anything out of it, except my own enjoyment. Only thing that belongs to me is any OC's, these stories and my own twisted imagination.**

**Title: Laughter really is the best medicine**

**Summary: They say laughter is the best cure for everything. And maybe it was. **

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Josh and Grace**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Prompt: 009 – laughter**

It was hard. Hard to smile, hard to pretend everything was ok. It wasn't. It was far from it. The girl, she had tried to negotiate off the roof, had ended up jumping. She had been killed in an instant.

Grace had been on autopilot ever since. And she still was now, an hour later as she walked into the change rooms. She sat down heavily on the bench and stared at the wall, but without really seeing.

Michael, Stella and Josh walked into the room smiling and Grace was wandering what they could be smiling about. Especially now. She had just killed someone. Unintentionally of course, but still killed her.

"Come on Monkey boy. You seriously think you can beat me and Josh?" Stella questioned him as she walked towards her locker and started pulling various things out.

"Absolutely," Michael replied with a smirk on his face. He looked between the two of them, who were sharing a look, and then looked over at Grace. "Don't you think?" he asked her. Grace looked up as it registered someone was talking to her.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Michael here thinks he can beat me and Stella in poker," Josh said to her as he pulled on his t-shirt.

Grace smiled. "You have no chance," she told him straight out.

"How do you know?" he asked her with a curious look on his face.

Grace gave him a look. "You have obviously never seen them at our annual poker nights."

Stella turned to everyone in the room. "So everyone in?" she asked.

"I'm in," Josh spoke up. "And I know he will too. Grace?" he questioned turning to her. He gave her a look, silently asking if she was ok. She gave him a look back, and this didn't go un-noticed by Stella or Michael.

"I'm in," she spoke up, standing up and then walking to her locker. "Give me ten minutes!"

- -

Everyone laughed as Michael pouted, when Stella won. He was so sure he was going to win, and yet, he was beaten by a girl.

Grace looked around the table at all the smiling faces, and heard the laughter, and remembered the saying, "laughter was the best medicine!" As she looked around the table now, she realised that the saying was right. And that laughter was the best medicine.


	7. Party

**Pairings: Grace/Josh. Duh! Honestly, do you need to ask?**

**Summary: Grace goes for a night out and get's drunk. What could happen?**

**Title: Friend in need**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Rush, any of its characters or any plot lines or quotes you recognise. It belongs to southern star and the creators/producers of the show. I am only writing this for my own entertainment, and do not get anything out of it, except my own enjoyment. Only thing that belongs to me is any OC's, these stories and my own twisted imagination.**

It had been three long days, and, today especially had been really bad. Grace had just wanted to go home, and drink her shit of a day away. However, her best friend Lucinda had called. She, Melissa and Samantha were going to a new club, and really wanted Grace to come.

Welcoming the distraction, Grace had agreed to go. This had been a bad idea. Melissa had hooked up with the first guy she saw, and the two went off to the bathroom, coming out ten minutes later. She then hooked up with three more guys after that. Samantha went off dancing, and had about thirty guys trying to hit on her.

Lucinda sat around with Grace talking. About her job. And love life. Grace ordered more and more drinks, becoming steadily drunker. Not that Lucinda noticed. She was too busy talking.

Grace stood up and slipped up. She would have landed on the ground but two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. They helped her stand upright. "You ok?"

It was a familiar voice, but Grace couldn't place it. The arms were dropped, and Grace turned around. "Hey Josh," she said with a smile when she recognised him. "What are you doing here?"

She grabbed his arms, pulling him closer and swaying to the music. Josh laughed. The two continued to dance until a waiter came over with another round of drinks. Grace went to grab one, but Josh grabbed her hand pulling it away. "You've had enough."

"Oh come on Josh. One more. Please?" she begged.

"You'll kill me tomorrow," he muttered letting go of her wrist. She grabbed the drink, and gulped it down before turning to Josh, and, within seconds, had pressed her mouth up against his. He pulled away and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

She laughed and then pulled him back in for a kiss. All reason left him, and he gave into the kiss.

- -

Grace groaned and rolled over the next morning. She felt a body next to her, and, thinking it was Connor, she rolled over and pulled them closer.

"Any idea what your doing?"

Grace froze and opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voice. She blinked a few times in the harsh light. "Josh?"

"Morning," he said with a small smile.

'Argh. What the hell happened?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the harsh light.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"No," she said with a small laugh. "Tell me one thing," she asked though a moment later. "Did I embarrass myself?"

"Well…" Josh began slowly, dragging it out just to tease her. She hit him. "Ok, ok," he said with a small laugh. "You did embarrass yourself quiet a bit."

Grace hid her face in her hands and shook her head lightly. "Badly?" Josh didn't answer and Grace had her answer. "How bad?" she questioned.

"Before or after you started making out with me?" he questioned with an amused look on his face.


	8. Tragedy

**Prompt: 020 Tragedy.**

**Title: Tragic Books**

**Summary: "What's on your mind?" When he didn't get an answer, he decided to do a little investigating.**

**Genre: I guess humour. Drama. I don't know. This one is hard to classify. Possibly general would be best.**

**Rating: K+ **

**Pairings: Grace/Josh!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the TV show rush, any of its characters or any plot lines or quotes you recognise. It belongs to southern star and the creators/producers of the show. I am only writing this for my own entertainment, and do not get anything out of it, except my own enjoyment. Only thing that belongs to me is any OC's, these stories and my own twisted imagination.**

**Spoilers: Ah, I guess minor spoilers for 1x04.**

Grace came into work the next morning and headed straight to the change rooms. She was distracted as she put her stuff in her locker and pulled off her jumper to begin getting changed for the day.

"Morning," Stella said to Grace when she walked in. She didn't get an answer, which she didn't expect seeing as Grace hated her at the moment. But she couldn't help noticing that Grace was distracted by something.

She shrugged it off as she walked out of the change room.

Ten minutes later, when they were ready to go out, and Grace still hadn't shown up, she realised she shouldn't have.

"Where's Grace?" Lawson asked angrily. After the time Dom had turned up extremely late for work anytime someone needed time off, or, was late, he took it personally and got annoyed about it.

"She was in the change room ten minutes ago," Stella spoke up. "But she looked distracted. She was on auto-pilot and changing really slowly."

"I'll go check on her," Josh spoke up. And, before anyone could say anything he was off to the change rooms. He walked in, and saw Grace standing there with her shirt off, looking at the wall.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her. She jumped and turned around. "Jesus Josh,' she said annoyed.

"Sorry. You ok?"

"Sure," she said confused. He noticed the sad look on her face, and the look in her eyes. She had been crying.

"Only," he prompted. "You've been here for ten minutes and in that time, only managed to take your top off."

Grace blushed and walked over to her locker putting her shirt in and pulling out the one she needed to change into, which, she had left in there accidently. As she did so, a book fell out.

Josh raised an eyebrow, bending down and picking the book up – beating Grace to it. "A book?" he asked. "This has all been over a book?"

Grace finished changing, and walked over the door, stopping so she could look around at him. "Not any book Josh," she told him. "A tragedy."


	9. Sheets

**A/N: Well I finally updated! Yay! Hope you all like this chapter - reviews would be nice! By the way, how cool is it that Jolene Anderson is joining RUSH. Is everyone excited, or is that just me?**

**Umm - obviously this is a Grace/Josh chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Prompt was sheets**

**- -**

"We must protect this castle at all costs," Kate demanded as she walked backwards and forwards with her sword tucked under her arm, pacing across the wall of the castle. "There will be dragons coming."

Kate heard a "whooshing" sound as the dragons flew closer and closer to the castle. She attacked them with everything she had, defending her castle at all costs. She could not afford to lose this battle.

The dragon swopped down towards her, and she swung her sword towards it, hitting her target, and sending him away. At least for the moment. He would be back. She knew it.

"Oh honey. Do you really have to attack your dad?" Grace asked walking into the room, seeing her daughter, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her blonde hair swept up into a ponytail, waking Josh with a toy sword.

"He's not my daddy he's a dragon," Kate defended, turning to face her mother. Grace laughed.

"Ok. Do you really need to attack the dragon?" she asked. Kate nodded.

"Because he was attacking my castle! I must protect it!"

"Oh…" Grace said and then suddenly remembered something, "Oh right. There is a surprise for you in the kitchen!" Kate dropped her sword and bolted for the kitchen.

"Hey you," Josh greeted his wife, walking over towards her and pulling her in for a kiss. Grace pulled back and looked around the room.

"Now I know how my sheets all get dirty," Grace teased looking around the room at the half demolished castle.

"Not my fault," Josh told her. "Her blue eyes are impossible to resist, especially when she does that puppy dog expression. And you can't reason with her, because she is so stubborn!"

"Oh… only you have yourself to blame for that last one!" Grace commented walking out of the room and towards the kitchen and her daughter whom she hadn't seen all day.

"Oh no," Josh called out chasing her. "That one's on you!"


	10. Fear

**A/N: I was depressed this afternoon and decided to write this... it doesn't really make any sense... or, well, maybe it does. You decide. Umm... I guess it will be Grace/Josh pairing - the best couple ever. Grace will be missed, but I'm sure I'll like the character of Shannon.... Enjoy!**

**Prompt was Fear, from the challange I was supossed to be doing with my friends, who are more like ex-friends or whatever at the moment.**

**- - **

It was fear, which made them who they were today. It was fear, that ruled their lives, dictated what they did. And it was fear they would live in, for the rest of their lives. For, it was the fear of getting caught that made the rules for them.

No kissing or showing affection in public, no sleeping around in their own homes, especially, if _he_ was home.

Though they lived in fear, they had never had more fun or more excitement in their entire lives. Their lives were not only ruled by fear, but by emotions as well.


End file.
